


The Best Laid Plans...

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [32]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: February 14th, Valentine’s Day, a day for lovers, for romantic candlelit dinners…if only, Bokuto thought.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Best Laid Plans...

Reason one; it was Sunday.

Reason two; it was raining.

Reason three; they were at the city dump.

Reason four; it stank.

Reason five; he was cold, and wet.

Reason six; they wouldn’t be finished for hours yet.

He ticked them off in his head, and that was just the first six, there were bound to be more. More reasons to rate this the worst Valentines’ Day ever. 

There was only one reason to smile and he was bent, bedraggled from the rain, in shapeless blue coveralls over a stinking garbage bag of human remains. And despite all that Bokuto could still think of no more beautiful a sight. For the rest, the day sucked. 

Up until that morning things had followed a predictable pattern. Since the day itself fell on a Sunday he’d arrived in his office Friday morning to find a small pile of pink and red envelopes on his desk. None of them of course from Akaashi. Most would be from newer female officers. One or two were from men. The latter had started to arrive once the women figured out he didn’t send any back. The pile would be discreetly disposed of unopened into his shredder. Saturday was quiet, no case, no office, no Akaashi, which left him time to prepare for Sunday.

Then at seven thirty Sunday morning everything went wrong. A call had dragged him into the office to find that several bags of remains had been discovered at the dump. It was possible to narrow down the waste that had been deposited in the same batch; it was a lot. So he had called out his squints and they had spent several hours already sifting through bags to see if there were any more. So far they had found four more bags and they were still hunting.

It meant, knowing Akaashi, that they would be stuck at the lab whilst he tried to piece body parts together for many hours more, possibly even all night. Bokuto was no lover of pulling all-nighters at a weekend but any other Sunday would have been just fine by him, they had a job to do. It just had to be this one, the one Sunday where he had plans. The one where Bokuto intended to finally cross that damned line, if Keiji would have him. The only line he had any chance of crossing for the rest of the day appeared to be made of crime scene tape.

Of course he could do it another day but he’d psyched himself up for today, and somehow being Valentines’ Day made it easier to broach the subject, behave in a sappy fashion, blurt out silly romantic announcements. If it all went horribly wrong he could laugh it off as a Valentines’ Day tradition. Cowardly he knew, but this was Akaashi after all. 

He trudged off back to the SUV; there was nothing useful he could do standing watching them in the wet. He might as well sit in the car and review what information they had so far, which wasn’t much. They knew which trucks had dumped this garbage, so they knew where it had been collected from. He phoned the department and got several officers to start trawling through missing persons reports from that part of the city. Keiji had said it looked like each body had been split over two bags so that made three and a half victims so far. Since people tend not to come in fractions Bokuto figured they’d find one more bag minimum. So they had at least four victims if the pieces could be matched up. If not, it was more. One thing he was relieved about, Akaashi had told him the victims were adults. He really didn’t want to contemplate a killer out there cutting up children to dump in the trash, and he knew Akaashi would hate that too. For all his squinty partner didn’t think he was good with children Bokuto knew that was just a front. He was very good with children. If he weren’t Bokuto doubted child cases would affect Keiji as much as they did.

He opened his glove box to take out some more note cards and his hand strayed to the small velvet box that sat there. He paused for a moment then tucked it back and closed the flap with a sigh. Eventually.

His evening was spent ordering take out and coffee, between naps on Keiji’s office couch and checking in with the police department. Every hour or so he ferried coffees out to the squints and interns who now had four examination tables squeezed onto the platform. Where they were attempting to match body parts and reconstruct the victims. He felt the least he could do was help them stay awake. At nine he called a pizza place and when the delivery arrived, bullied them all into taking a short break on the pretence of a case conference.

Keiji told him he was fairly sure there were only four bodies. All appeared to be male and between eighteen and twenty five years old. Enough tissue still adhered to the bones for Washio to take DNA samples and the skulls were relatively undamaged so Yukie would be able to get faces once they were cleaned.

He flicked through the reports faxed over from the police, discarding first the women and then anyone outside the approximate age range. He was left with seven ‘possibles’. He passed the details to Keiji who discarded one more on grounds of race, all the remains were Caucasian. Then the work began again.

By eleven they had sorted out the remains and Keiji sent the interns home for the night. Washio set his DNA samples to process and left them until morning. Konoha had collected everything he could and both he and Yukie left the lab. Only Keiji remained, alone on the platform, scrutinising the bones for clues. As midnight drew closer Bokuto joined him, watching him do what he did better than anyone else, read bones. He smiled, he read people, Keiji read bones; between them they made a formidable team.

Keiji straightened up and stepped back from the tables. He looked stiff from hunching over remains all day. As he rotated his neck Bokuto’s hands began a slow soothing massage across his shoulders and upper back. Keiji sighed in appreciation as Bokuto worked out the knots in his muscles, dropping his chin to his chest so Bokuto could work his magic up the back of Keiji’s neck. As his partner worked Keiji pulled off his gloves and began to unbutton his lab coat. He shrugged it off and draped it over a stool. Bokuto’s fingers slid up his neck and into his hair. He brushed the strands to one side and Keiji felt a pair of warm lips press gently against the sensitive skin behind his ear. The hitch in his breath and the way he tilted his head for more told Bokuto he enjoyed it. He turned Keiji slowly around to face him and kissed his way along his jaw and then he paused, taking his face in his hands. Keiji looked at him, his eyes darker, more smoky, than Bokuto had ever seen them. Desire? Did he want this? Could he want Bokuto the way Bokuto wanted him? 

As if to reassure him Keiji slid his hands up the firm planes of his chest over his tight t-shirt and curved his lips into a slow smile. He whispered one word, “Yes.”

Bokuto lowered his head slowly and pressed their lips together, and then the dam broke. Never breaking contact they stumbled and tottered from the platform and across to Keiji’s office. Kicking the door shut behind him Keiji’s hands tugged at Bokuto’s t-shirt, tossing it to the floor. A second later it was joined by another as he dragged his lips from Bokuto just long enough to rip his own shirt over his head, buttons flying in all directions. He transferred his attention to Bokuto’s nipples and felt his partner’s body react unmistakably to his hands as they undid Bokuto’s belt and unzipped his jeans. Kicking them off Bokuto pulled his partner down onto the couch and divested Keiji of his own pants. As Keiji lay in his arms he looked down at him. “I love you Keiji. I’ve loved you for so long I can’t remember when it started; you’ve just become a part of me I cannot live without.” 

Keiji reached up and caressed his cheek with his fingertips.

“Make love to me Koutarou, show me what it means.” 

Bokuto bent and kissed him slowly, deeply. “Happy Valentines’ Day Keiji.”


End file.
